Father And Son
by John Gonzalez
Summary: After an outstanding matchup, Robin, or Richard, decides what to give to his birthday boy.


_Year 2021, 2:48, June 10_

Its been almost eleven years since the Titans disbanded, and in the same year, Starfire and Robin get married. They have a big house with three kids, two boys and one girl, and a butler whose service is pretty much like Alfred Pennyworth.

Robin's eldest son, Matthew, is almost turning ten this July 12, and Robin is trying to think about what he's going to give him for his birthday.

But too much thinking is making Robin, or Richard, think about his Titan days. So he invites Matthew to play basketball on their own private court.

Robin and Starfire moved to Florida after the heartbreaking disband of the Teen Titans, but Robin thought it was for the best. Since they moved to Florida, Matthew's favorite team is the Miami Heat, despite their dissapointing loss of the 2014 NBA Finals, which made Matthew almost switch to the Spurs. But thanks to his dad, he continues to root for Miami.

After the 2014 Finals loss, Miami won the 2015, 2016, 2018, and 2020. And they're looking forward to win the 2021 Finals.

"Have you been practicing your dribbling, Matt?" Said Richard.

"Let's see if it's improved." Responed Matt.

A few rounds passed, and the score is tied 4-4. Whoever gets 5 wins the game.

It was Matt's ball, and he made a fake drive and switched the other, dribbling twice as fast and twice as improved unlike last time.

He passed his defender, and made a lay-up. Matt has won against his father.

"Boo-yah!" Matt shouted.

Every time Robin hears that line, it reminds him of Cyborg when he makes a dunk.

Matthew imagined himself as Lebron James. James is 36, but is still powerful and in his prime.

"Nice work, Matt. You're getting faster and better." Robin said. And they walked each other out of the court.

That workout was a reset for Richard's mind. Then he had a brainstorm.

Richard started dialing on the phone while typing on the computer.

"Hello? Mr. James?"

_1:23, August 12 _

Richard was driving with Matt on the back seat, wearing his Miami jersey, and he had no idea why.

"Dad, where are we going?" Matt asked.

"You'll see. You're gonna love it."

_**A few minutes later...**_

"Dad, I checked the Game Time, there's no game today, even at this hour." Matt said as the exited the car.

"Oh it's not a game."

They entered the AmericanAirlines Arena, and set foot on the court.

"Isn't this a once-in-a-lifetime achievement? You set foot on the court of the Miami Heat." Richard said to his son.

Matt couldn't believe his eyes. He had been to the stadium, but he never imagined setting foot on the court itself.

Then someone tapped Matt's shoulders.

"You wanna play one-on-one?" A deep voice asked him.

Matt turned around. It was Lebron James.

Matt immediately squealed like a girl. He was so happy. He hugged his dad and kept saying "thank you" to his father.

"Go have fun with Lebron!" Richard said.

Matt ran bsck to Lebron after he got his basketball. He asked the King to sign it. And the marker was permanent.

"Hail to the King!" Matt shouted.

"He's not the only one here!" Richard shouted.

Suddenly the ENTIRE Miami Heat crew came out. Along with his family and past team members.

Matt said in his mind; "Best Birthday ever."...

_Year 2049, March 13, 7:27_

Matthew was at his father's side, holding his hand. He was swelling with tears and fear. His mother was at his side, and the rest of the family, including the old and retired Teen Titans, Bruce Wayne, even Matthew's house butler was there in the room.

"Children..." Richard said weakly.

"Yes, dad?" Matthew said in the middle of sobbing, with his two younger siblings, Frederick and Mar'i.

"Remember, I live in you. Cherish and constantly think about the moments of joy and tears we shared..." Richard said.

"I love you, dad." Matthew said.

"I love you too sons and daughter. But I'm need to leave now." Richard said before his final breath.

"Dad...Dad..!" Matthew was uncontrollably crying as he saw his dad die in front of his eyes. Of all the people in the hospital room, Matthew was the one who took it the hardest.

And Richard's soul departured from his body.

_Year 2055, May 22, 2:38_

Matthew was standing in front of his father's grave, thinking about their moments together, just as Richard said.

"You're not dead, dad. You live inside me. In all of us. I hope you have a better life wherever you are than wht you had here. I hope you find paradise."

Matthew said as he left the grave.

_**Father and Son**_


End file.
